


love hurts

by fanthasies



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanthasies/pseuds/fanthasies
Summary: she loves her,but does she love her back?





	love hurts

Minji’s laying down on their couch while eating mini chocolates as she watches her favourite tv show, Agents of SHIELD. She couldn’t focus though, her thoughts were all about Siyeon. She shakes her head, telling herself there’s nothing wrong about their relationship. _Siyeon and I are alright. We’re alright._ She assured herself.

Minji loved Siyeon so much. She couldn’t live without her, but does Siyeon feel the same way? At the thought of Siyeon, the door opened. Siyeon walked in, her hands in both her coats pocket. Minji walks towards her and gives her a quick peck on her girlfriend’s cheek. Siyeon offers a small smile.

It was almost midnight. Minji was suspicious on why she came home so late, but dismisses the thought _. I have to trust Siyeon, or we’ll fall apart._ She thought. Siyeon hugs her as Minji gives Siyeon a kiss on the cheek.

“Had a rough day today at work?” Siyeon nods, pulling away from Minji to grab a drink from the fridge. Siyeon’s whole body hurt, she just wanted to lie down with her girlfriend and cuddle. They were always up for late night cuddles.

Minji quickly agreed and turned off the television before heading to their room to rest.

 

 

**Three years into their relationship.**

Siyeon was working at her cousin’s company while Minji had the night shift in Starbucks. One of them was getting bored of their partner, yet didn’t want to leave them. They were afraid on what might happen.

As an office worker, Siyeon was tired after her office hours. She was stressed. Her company required tons of paper work, and for her to finish all of those, she needed a lot of coffee. _Coffee._ Her thoughts began to wander to Minji, her girlfriend.

She questioned herself to why she’s still with her if she doesn’t love her anymore. Well, Minji was fragile, sensitive, and Siyeon didn’t want to break her. Minji was caring, she would take care of Siyeon even if she was tired herself. Siyeon didn’t deserve her, but her feelings also faded.

She shakes her head and takes another shot of _soju_ , the alcohol burning her throat. A woman approached her offering her another bottle. She looks up and it was her college friend Kim Bora.

“Siyeon!” They hug and decided to spend the night together at that restaurant. That was where and when it began.

 

 

Siyeon went home drunk late that night. Minji was waiting for her, still in her barista uniform. “There you are! Where were you?!” She exclaimed, catching Siyeon before she could fall to the ground. Siyeon replied, but the elder couldn’t hear her.

“What did I tell you about having alcohol? You can only consume one bottle!” Minji began to nag at Siyeon, making the younger annoyed. Yet she didn’t speak. Minji drags her into the room and puts her in bed like the caring girlfriend she is.

 

 

Minji wouldn’t be home until late at night, so Siyeon assumed she was safe. _Minji wouldn’t know._ She stirs the wheel, turning into a hotel parking. Her phone rings. “Where are you?”

“I’m in the hotel parking lot already, doll.”

“Oh, hurry up! I can’t wait any longer.”

“You’re so needy! I’ll be right there in a few.”

Bora giggles on the other line. This has been going on for months now.

 

 

Minji was out early since she worked overtime the day before. She unlocks the door, only to notice there wasn’t a living soul inside. _Siyeon isn’t home yet?_ She asked herself. _Well, maybe there’s traffic so that’s why she’s taking so long._ She decided to wait before eating dinner.

 

 

Bora was sleeping silently in Siyeon’s arm. Siyeon loves Bora, that was true. If only she wasn’t with that Kim Minji, they would be together now. _Minji._ She looks at the clock and it was midnight. “Holy shit, Bora.” The small female opened her eyes slowly.

“I need to go.”

Bora sighs, getting up and wears her clothes while Siyeon does the same. “Siyeon, you know,” The younger hums in reply. “I’m tired of being the second choice. You always rush home whenever you remember _her._ If this keeps up, I think it’s better-“

“I’m breaking up with her.”

Bora turned to face her ‘girlfriend’. “Are you serious?” Siyeon nods. “I don’t love her anymore, Bora. I love _you_. And I decided to spend my life with you until death.” That made Bora’s heart flutter. “But babe, you’ve been in a relationship with her for three years now-“

“Does it look like I care? I don’t want to be with a person I don’t love anymore. I’m not going to say this again, Bora, I love you and only you. I want to be with you.” Siyeon grabs her phone and purse before kissing Bora a goodbye.

 

 

Siyeon arrived at Minji’s apartment at ten minutes past one. She was greeted by Minji laying on their sofa, staring at the ceiling. Minji had so many thoughts. She noticed so many changes in her relationship with Siyeon yet she was too afraid to ask her about her suspicions.

Minji couldn’t ask her. She didn’t want Siyeon to think that she doesn’t trust her enough. Minji does trust Siyeon, but she had so many doubts these past few weeks. She thought about the possible things Siyeon could be doing late at night, which caused her heart to ache.

The elder’s train of thoughts were distracted when she felt someone sit at the edge of the chair. “Oh, you’re home.” Minji said, not even sparing Siyeon a glance. Siyeon sighs. “Minji. Please sit up.” Siyeon’s voice was nervous and Minji noticed it. It couldn’t be.

“What is it that you have to tell me, Siyeon?” Minji was also nervous. Siyeon sighed, and looked at Minji dead in the eye. “I just wanted to say that for the past three years, I am very thankful for what you’ve given me.”

“I don’t like where this is going, Siyeon.”

“You were-“

“Were?”

“-my only source of happiness. You were the only person who cared for me genuinely. You accepted me for who I am even though I am full of flaws.” Minji was tearing up, yet Siyeon sounded emotionless.

“Please tell me I’m dreaming.” Siyeon did not respond. She takes a deep breath and tells Minji the sentence she feared the most: “Let’s break up.”

That was when Minji’s world fell apart. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. It hurt. It _really_ hurt. “Siyeon, what… What did I do wrong? Am I not good enough?” Minji’s voice was desperate. Somewhere inside Siyeon, she was hurt at the sight of Minji acting like this.

But she doesn’t love her anymore.

She told herself that a million of times when she was with Bora;

She doesn’t love her anymore.

Minji was confused. Where did she go wrong? Was it because she was too boring for her? Was she too controlling? Too demanding? She opened her mouth to say something, but she choked on her tears. She was shocked.

“Siyeon,” Minji sobs, holding the younger’s hand. “Please don’t leave me. You’re everything that I have.” Siyeon squeezed her hand. “You’re going to be okay Minji. You’ll find someone better than I am. Someone more caring, someone who will love you more than I did.”

It pained Minji to hear Siyeon use past terms while referring to their relationship. She wanted to reply, but she couldn’t due to so much tears. The only sound in the room was Minji’s silent sobs. “Look, Minji, I’m really sorry but it really wasn’t-“

Her words were cut off when Minji wrapped her arms around Siyeon’s neck and pulled her once-girlfriend a kiss. It wasn’t the right thing to do after getting dumped, but Minji still loves Siyeon and she will. For as long as she lives, she’ll never forget her.

Siyeon was her first love.

Siyeon didn’t feel anything, but she kissed back. For Minji’s sake. It might be the last time they’ll see each other, or maybe not. The kiss was long, and Minji was passionate. Siyeon pulled away, breathing heavily.

Minji tried to kiss her again but Siyeon dodged. “Minji, I’m sorry. But I just… don’t feel the spark anymore.” Siyeon confessed, scarring Minji’s heart even more. The younger looks around and sighs loudly. “Well it’s time for me to go. It was really great living with you and I had so much great memories.” Siyeon smiled a little and squeezed Minji’s hand, trying to cheer her up.

It wasn’t helping. Siyeon stands up but Minji grabs a hold of her wrist. The elder didn’t want to be left just like that. Minji began to beg, “Stay. Just for the night. Let me experience the thing we do every night for the last time.”

“You would only hurt yourself-“

“Please.”

Minji’s voice was desperate. She wasn’t ready to let Siyeon go. Her used-to-be girlfriend sighs and agreed to it. For Minji’s sake. They both went to the room they once used to share and cuddled silently. “Siyeon,” Minji says, trying to keep her voice stable. “I love you.”

Siyeon looked at Minji, the elder’s face was wet with tears. She then said the words that would hurt her more;

“I love you.” She kissed her forehead.

“I love you.” Then her nose.

“I love you.” Then her cheek.

“I love you. So much.” Then she kissed her on the lips.

They fell asleep that night in each other’s arms.

 

 

Minji woke up, the sun shining on her face. She looked around for Siyeon before realizing they weren’t together anymore. She went outside, about to do her usual morning routine when she found a note on the table.

_It was from her._

It read;

**_“Minji, you deserve someone better than I am._ **

**_You really do. Find someone else. Find someone_ **

**_who will bring you happiness and who will_ **

**_take care of you._ **

**_Please take care of yourself._ **

**_Goodbye, Kim Minji, and I’m so sorry._ **

**_Siyeon.”_ **

 

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry minji and im sorry if this sucks :((


End file.
